Talk:Final Destination 5/@comment-75.26.254.185-20110916004618
I started an idea for a Final Destination film that would (if arranged chronologically) start after Final Destination 2, if I'm not mistaken. I know it's a touchy subject, but the big disaster at the beginning is the destruction of the World Trade Center. Chloe Reynolds, Kate Michaels. Chris Hudson, Jane Alm, Michael Leone, Ira Jameson and Jonathan McCarthy are the survivors. Kate has the premonition after Jacqueline brings her coffee, and the death order she saw was: Jonathan, Ira, Jane, Michael, Chloe, Chris, and then Kate. Kate woke up as Jacqueline gave her a cup of coffee, and takes them all to get away. Jane wouldn't have been involved if it hadn't been for Chloe, because Chloe wanted to borrow something from Jane, resulting in Jane being there for the planes to crash into the tower. I'm just gonna spoil all I have for it, so here I go XD Jonathan and Jane are at Jonathan's house. Jane accidentally blew out the pilot light in Jonathan's stove when she tripped in the kitchen, but turned on the stove burner to heat up water for tea, not noticing that it didn't light up. This lead to Jonathan's death, because Jane left, Jonny entered the kitchen and lit a cigarette... BOOM!!! XD Next, this one is a lot less believable maybe, but I love it. Ira is playing baseball with a few of his guy friends while the others watch and Chloe and Chris are making out. Ira makes it to first place, and the next batter hits, but the bat splits. Ira gets to second, but a piece of the wooden bat ends up impaling him in the head right as he reaches the base... Chloe ends up going to therapy about the trauma of the tower destruction and the death of Jonathan and Ira. She gets a call from Kate about how Jane would be next, and she ditches the therapy to get into Kate's car with Kate, Michael and Chris to go save Jane from some disaster. Jane's in an archery class for her college, and there's a steep drop next to the archery hill to a course about ropes that people would basically use as monkey bars. Jane talks to Kate on the phone, and dismisses the idea of an order to death. She walks by the targets, and gets shot in the neck. She freaks out, and the others arrive. Jane stumbles back, and falls onto the ropes course, only to get hung by the net/knot of ropes. That night, Michael wants to meet Chloe on a warehouse. Obviously, trouble is up. Chloe, scared silly and hoping that he might be a comfort, goes. The warehouse is about 15 stories tall. Chloe calls Kate as she arrives, and tells Kate to meet her there in about 10 minutes. Michael talks about an idea, and ends up pulling a gun on Chloe. He says that his idea is to kill her, since it's his turn to die next, to break the chain (which was sort of Ian's idea in FD3). Chloe snags the gun, and shoots him in the stomach, but not killing him yet. Kate's car arrives in the parking lot then, and Chloe, being clumsy, falls off the warehouse. She crashes into Kate's back seat, but still lives. Kate's driving goes crazy, and she crashes into the side of the building, sending Chloe flying out into another building, crushing her skull and breaking her neck. Kate gets out of the car, and freaks out. Suddenly, Michael falls off the building and lands on her windshield a la Olivia Castle. Kate faints. Chris ends up in a car accident where he ran someone over, which ended up insuring him that he would get to live to an old age... Kate is in the shower, and she slips, knocks herself unconscious, and clogged the drain accidentally, resulting in her drowning in her own bathtub... /end idea. Do you like it? :)